


Левиафан

by a_libertine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_libertine/pseuds/a_libertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он был одиноким богом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162380) by Liyussi. 



> публикация на других ресурсах только с разрешения переводчика

Для него не существовало времени, когда он появился. Он просто всегда был. Тысячелетия назад, когда морская пена была цвета яснейшего неба, а глубины — насыщеннейшей синевы, он плавал со своими братьями и сёстрами. Тогда их было так много; это было время властителей глубоких морей и слёз, падавших из облаков. И они тоже просто всегда были. Но прошли года, и зелень оттенила поверхность океана; он смотрел, как медленно гибнут его братья и сёстры, один за другим. С каждым веком он становился всё больше — и всё старше, — и вместе с тем его семья мало-помалу становилась всё меньше. 

Когда он остался совсем один, он начал всё сызнова. Из песков и кораллов, из погибших жизней многих поколений, что стелились по океанскому дну, он создал новую семью. Своих детей. Они плавали с ним долгие, долгие годы, распевая триумфальные песни, и песни эти эхом отдавались на глубине многих миль. Плыли ли они над его спиной или же под его плавниками, он всегда заботился, чтобы никогда не повстречали они опасность на своём пути. Многие из них покидали его, чтобы исследовать далёкие воды или остаться там, где им нравится больше, но и многие оставались с ним, сопровождая его в бесконечном кругосветном путешествии. 

Его пребывание близко к поверхности однажды раскрыло его существование жителям суши. По прихоти он вместе со своими детьми однажды всплыл на поверхность, напугав созданий, что плыли по его морю. Их было несколько — двуногих существ, чью кожу расцветил поцелуй солнца, и они были не похожи ни на что из того, что ему доводилось видеть раньше. Он уже видел жителей суши, но совсем не таких, и, заинтересованный, он подплыл ближе. 

Голоса их были громкими, но они не отдавались эхом, как его. Они кричали, и в криках их он мог слышать лишь страдание. Пожалев их, он взял небольшое деревянное судёнышко, изношенное временем, и потащил к ближайшему берегу; дети его следовали за ними, распевая хвалебную песнь. Когда он ушёл под воду, чтобы начать плыть, первый удар поразил его. 

Длинными орудиями, сделанными из древесины, жители суши напали на него. Острые камни оставляли глубокие царапины на его спине, и только его мученический вскрик предупредил его детей об опасности. Он стал уплывать, и его косяк следовал за ним, но раздался душераздирающий крик, наполненный болью, — одного из его детей пронзили насмерть, и красный окрасил голубые воды. К тому моменту, когда он повернул и поплыл обратно, тушу его создания уже тащили к суше, туда, где на мелководье дрейфовало их мелкое судёнышко. Куда он не мог следовать. 

И тогда его песни были наполнены лишь печалью. Со всех сторон он слышал песни своих умирающих детей, и он пел им в ответ, отдавая всего себя, в попытке подарить мир их беспокойным душам, когда они делали свой последний вздох. Но после того всё стало меняться. 

Океаны свирепствовали и становились всё более опасными, погода — неумолимее, она сеяла хаос вдоль берегов, но жители суши только продолжали развиваться. 

Люди — вскоре он узнал, как они зовут себя. 

Киты — будут звать они их. 

— Левиафан! — будут кричать моряки, завидев его на поверхности. Их копья и крюки с каждым разом всё глубже и глубже пронзали его спину, и песни его становились всё печальнее и печальнее. 

С тех пор он перестал появляться на поверхности. 

Не имело значения, всплывал он или нет. Он вырос — так сильно, что даже сам океан стенал под его весом. И поэтому он уплывал всё глубже и глубже, пока от солнца над ним не остался лишь скуднейший отсвет, что проникал сквозь толщу воды, а дети его не следовали за ним — они не могли. 

Так он снова остался один. 

Оставшись один, он пел. Беспокойный бог, которому только и оставалось, что петь. Лишь его голос теперь достигал поверхности, а песни китов больше не могли звучать так далеко, чтобы он услышал их. 

В порыве тоски и гнева он всплыл вновь. Поборов тяжесть своего тела, он прорвался сквозь толщи воды и распахнул море; крик его был полон гнева и жажды мести. Вода бушевала и водоворотом закручивалась вокруг его тела, и корабль из металла и угля опрокинулся, а крики жителей суши пронзали холодный ночной воздух. Он ушёл под воду, утаскивая за собой корабль, который казался просто железной игрушкой по сравнению с ним. 

Он бы уничтожил каждого "человека" на этой планете. 

Моряки научились бояться его — Левиафана, который больше не был существом мира, как его воспринимали их предки. Океаны бушевали по его воле, и бури переворачивали почти каждый корабль, но в отместку люди убивали китов. Ради их мяса, их кожи, их костей. За них давали невероятную цену, не сравнимую, однако, с наградой за хвост великого Левиафана. Но они не могли найти его — для этого нужно было выходить в море, но никто не был настолько глуп. 

Или был. 

Лодка была маленькой, но это не волновало его. Он почувствовал пульсацию на коже океана и начал своё восхождение из глубин. Он приблизился к поверхности, воды грохотали с каждым взмахом его хвоста, он был уже так близко, что видел звёзды на чёрном небе над ним, когда случилось странное. 

Безрассудный человек прыгнул в воду и, увидев его, поплыл ему навстречу с помощью своих неуклюжих конечностей и бестолковых движений в воде. Сбитый с толку и слегка напуганный, он повернул влево, едва не ударив человека по морде. Он двигался слишком быстро, чтобы остановиться, поэтому просто продолжил плыть, но от его глаз не укрылось, что человек ухватился за его плавник и держался за него, пока его тащили на поверхность. 

Он рассёк воду, выгнувшись в воздухе, и крики и вопли его маленького наездника были не чем иным, как благоговением и изумлением. И чистой радостью. 

Этот человек был безумен. 

Они ушли вниз, и человек отпустил его и поплыл обратно наверх, борясь с течением накатывающих волн изо всех сил, на которые только были способны его тощие ноги. И, возможно, он тоже был безумен, раз последовал за любопытным созданием, которое отличалось от других. Отличалось от людей. Оно было другим, как и он. 

В этот раз он был аккуратнее — осознавая свои размеры и ущерб, который он может нанести. Он высунул свою морду из воды, чтобы посмотреть, как маленький человек силится забраться обратно в лодку. Она дважды перевернулась, но создание наконец справилось, только чтобы обнаружить, что всё это время за ним наблюдали. Оно сделало странное движение рукой, помахав ей из стороны в строну, и он с любопытством наблюдал за этим движением, недоумевая, что же оно могло значить. 

— Левиафан… — выдохнул человек, и, встревоженный и осторожный, он всхрапнул при звуке своего имени. Всякий, кто называл его так, получал сполна. Возможно, и сейчас случится то же самое. — Ты же Левиафан, да? Ты, должно быть… Да ты больше всего, что я когда-либо видел. Больше, чем дворец!

_Что такое дворец?_

— Ты бы мог даже императора и его армию разбить своим весом. 

_Что такое император?_

— Говорят, ты поднимаешься раз в сто лет или около того, чтобы ловить ничего не подозревающих моряков, но это неправда. На самом деле последний раз тебя видели шестьдесят семь лет назад. 

_Неужели и правда так давно?_

— Интересно, а ты мог бы уничтожить Россию?

У человека было слишком много вопросов, и хотя он и понимал их язык, он не мог говорить на нём. Он только моргал, долго и медленно, пока слушал бессвязную речь этого создания. Воды вокруг них оставались спокойны, лишь мягко покачивали лодку жителя суши, пока они плыли по течению. Улыбаясь, человек протянул руку — маленькая конечность была невообразимо мала по сравнению с его телом. Так мала, что он едва мог чувствовать прикосновение человека. Но это совсем не имело значения. Оно было нежным, бережным и не имело ничего общего с наконечниками холодных гарпунов, которые у него ассоциировались с жителями суши. Почти что желанным для одинокого бога. 

— Ого… Такая неровная. На тебе повсюду раки, — человек посмотрел в его стеклянные глаза, в которых отражались звёзды, — и шрамы. 

_Что такое шрамы?_

Он не знал, сколько времени провёл, плывя рядом с лодкой маленького жителя суши, но он не мог заставить себя уплыть. Бог был один так долго, а мягкий голос человека успокаивал его нервы. Он чувствовал, как тяжело его тело, и с усилием держался у поверхности, подавляя желание нырнуть обратно в глубины, которые он научился называть домом. Но для чего именно? Он не был уверен сам. 

Он узнал, что человек был маленьким мальчиком четырнадцати лет от роду — не более чем вспышка по сравнению с существованием бога. Отец мальчика был моряком, и тот научился снаряжать свою собственную лодку уже к десяти годам. У него было две старшие сестры, мать, и, что самое важное, у него было имя. 

— Лу Хань. Но моим друзьям нравится звать меня Сяо Лу. 

На кратчайший миг бог почти пожалел, что у него нет своего собственного имени. Не Левиафан — то было название для монстра, которого боялись. Нет, он хотел имя, которым бы этот маленький мальчик звал его. Но как сказать ему об этом?

— Солнце встаёт… Мне пора домой. 

Человек был прав. Горизонт начал окрашиваться розовым, и вскоре покажутся рыбацкие лодки: моряки всегда надеялись на улов ранним утром, полагая, что Левиафан спит глубоко под водой. А под полуденным солнцем буду снаряжены китобойные суда — на поиски блуждающих стай, рискнувших подобраться слишком близко к поверхности, и они будут хладнокровно убиты. 

— Ты появишься, если я снова приду? — спросил мальчик, и бог лишь моргнул в ответ. Когда их время вышло, великий бог медленно погрузился в воду, его спина ещё долго оставляла рябь на поверхности, пока окончательно не исчезла. Будучи глубоко под водой, он испустил свою песнь, и голос его эхом отражался через воды. Лу Хань поднимал паруса, но замер, чтобы послушать её. Этот звук был прекрасен, но он не мог не заметить в нём печаль и грусть. 

Бог устал. Устал сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он устал от собственного гнева, устал от своего одиночества, устал слышать, как его дети погибают изо дня в день. Он затих, прислушиваясь к течению океана, и стал погружаться. Он мог бы поклясться, что где-то вдалеке были слышны песни других китов о возвращении, звучащие всё так же печально, и, закрыв глаза и уходя всё глубже в океан, он спрашивал себя, изменилось бы что-нибудь, если бы он говорил на одном языке с людьми. Если сказать им о том, что киты страдают, медленно вымирая. Он спрашивал себя, рассказал бы ему тогда Лу Хань, что такое дворец и шрамы. 

Он спрашивал себя, смог бы он тогда попросить Лу Ханя об имени. 

 

Когда бог проснулся, он тонул. 

Он замахал конечностями, приказывая океану повиноваться, но течение его не слушалось, и он устремился к поверхности. Что-то было не так, но, ослеплённый паникой, он не мог понять что. Послышались песни китов, звук становился всё яснее и яснее, и он увидел силуэты своих детей, спешащих ему на помощь. Как ни странно, они казались больше, чем были прежде. Даже больше, чем он сам. Один из китов проплыл под ним, ухватив за морду, и направился к поверхности; океанские волны тяжестью ложились на его неожиданно хрупкую спину. 

Теперь всё стало ясно: не они были больше — он был меньше. 

Они выбрались на поверхность, и бог задохнулся, издав звук, и голос был не знаком ему. Вода была непривычно холодной, и, наконец собравшись с мыслями, он опустил взгляд на своё тело. То, что когда-то было плавниками, теперь было руками человека, маленькими и такими хрупкими, какими они казались богу, когда он был больше. Они были красными и негибкими, ему с трудом удавалось цепляться за кита, который держал его над водой, пока он отплёвывался и откашливался морской водой и мокротой. 

Он был человеком. Как так получилось, даже сам бог не мог сказать точно, но так оно и было. И он не мог более оставаться в воде. Ему нужно было добраться до берега. Ему нужно было приспособиться и стать жителем суши, к великому его огорчению. 

Он попытался было озвучить свои намерения, но горло его, новое и непривычное, раздражённое морской водой, запершило, отчего стало трудно дышать, и он зашёлся в очередном приступ кашля. Но киты, казалось, поняли, чего он хочет, и поплыли в направлении, богу не известному. Ещё никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым. Неудивительно, что, будучи такими слабыми, люди боялись его, Левиафана. 

Киты несли его добрую половину ночи, распевая нежные песни и колыбельные, пока плыли, скользя в воде с заметным изяществом. Вскоре в их поле зрения появилась земля, и киты начали замедлять свой ход, прежде чем, подобравшись слишком близко, остановиться. Как бы странно это ни звучало, несмотря на своё звание Левиафана бог не решался отпустить их. Он не знал, как плавать в своём новом обличии с его худыми конечностями и тощим костлявым телом. Казалось, один из китов почувствовал его отчаяние и проплыл под ним, утаскивая от стаи. Он крепко держался за неё, её туловище было чуть меньше, чем у остальных, и так тихо, как только была способна, она поплыла к деревянному берегу, созданному людьми. 

Когда бог в сохранности слез и крепко ухватился за лестницу, ведущую на причал, самка кита повернула и поплыла обратно к своей семье. Они чуть задержались, встревоженные и обеспокоенные благополучием своего бога, но рассвет был уже близко, и они не могли позволить себе более оставаться рядом. Издав последний протяжный зов, они нырнули в тёмный туманный океан, и внезапное осознание того, что он снова остался один, заставило бога сличить море, которое он видел сейчас, с тем, каким оно было когда-то. 

Канули в Лету те чистые синие воды, какими они были тысячелетия назад. Теперь они были мутными и будто гнилыми, болезненного, грязно-зелёного цвета, и бог даже не видел своих ног, которые ещё оставались в воде. 

Он плакал за свой океан, забираясь на причал, весь мокрый и обнажённый. Там, на глубине, он мог иногда слышать, как течения нашёптывали ему секреты земли, которых никто больше не знал. Волны укачивали его во сне, рассказывая истории о прекрасном чёрном море, полном светящихся рыб, и о том, как великие боги имели обыкновение спать там. Но здесь море было мертво. Здесь не было ни шёпота, ни историй, ни голосов. Только шелест волн, разбивающихся о пирс. 

Он просидел там долгое время, смотря на океан, высохла вода на его бледной коже. Он не знал, куда идти. Когда он был Левиафаном, он мог хотя бы коротать время, бесцельно плавая в толщах воды. Но здесь он чувствовал себя неуклюжим, уязвимым и открытым для нападения. Люди, похоже, всегда были в движении, куда-то стремились, развивались, убивали. И ему придётся приспособиться. 

— М… — он испробовал свой голос, и звук его был гораздо выше того глубокого тона, что у него был раньше. — Моё… Моё и… И-имя? — он пытался воспроизвести слова своими неуверенными губами, подражая звукам и формам, которые запомнил, наблюдая за тем мальчиком. Казалось, будто он видел его только вчера, но бог понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло на самом деле — как долго он спал. Он посчитал, что прошло всего несколько лет, потому как корабли выглядели практически так же — он изо всех сил старался не смотреть на китобойные суда, от одного вида которых в животе закручивался узел. 

— Имя, — произнёс он. — Моё имя… 

Какое у него было имя?

— Левиа…

Он поспешно прикусил язык, чтобы не дать слову сорваться с его уст, но ощутил привкус железа и удивлённо подпрыгнул от внезапной боли. Люди были такими хрупкими. 

— Эй! Эй ты! 

Бог повернулся к обладателю громкого, резкого голоса, который неуверенно приближался к нему. 

— Ты чего здесь ошиваешься? Причал закрыт!

Он не узнавал эту речь. Он понимал слова, но звучала она резко и отрывисто, совсем не так, как язык, на котором говорил мальчик. 

— Ты… — на выдохе распробовал он слово. 

— Чего? 

Мужчина бесцеремонно приближался к нему, осматривая его тело с блеском в глазах, который ему совсем не нравился. Он чувствовал, как бьётся сердце в груди, и ему это казалось удивительным. Сердце было раз в десять меньше того, что было у него прежде, но оно всё так же глухо стучало внутри его тела, и это в некотором роде обнадёживало его. 

Однако не решало его нынешних проблем. Пусть он и понимал человеческий язык — какое возмутительное количество наречий у них существовало! — но не знал слов, которыми именно здесь означали бы "время" и "год". Поэтому он довольствовался тем, что ухватился за странную одежду на мужчине, за которую стал стыдливо дёргать, не поднимая глаз. Это было слишком для великого Левиафана — мужчина возвышался над ним. 

— Что ты тут забыл? — огрызнулся мужчина. — Язык проглотил?

Бог потряс головой. 

— Так тебя здесь кинули? — он на секунду замолчал, но бог кивнул в ответ. Мужчина вздохнул: — Проклятые нищие с ихними брошенными дитями. Их уже тьма-тьмущая по этому растреклятому городу шляется. 

Моряк почесал бороду, окинув его взглядом с ног до головы и с головы до ног, прежде чем вздохнуть. 

— Так, слушай-ка, паренёк, — сказал человек, наклонившись так, чтобы их с богом глаза были на одном уровне. — Сейчас пойдёшь со мной, подыщем тебе одёжку какую, а там уже решим, что будем делать, лады? 

Бог кивнул, но съёжился под жёлтозубой улыбкой мужчины, чувствуя отвращение, когда мозолистые руки легли на его плечи и стали направлять по дороге. Он немного нетвёрдо стоял на ногах, но моряк держал его в вертикальном положении. 

События, что произошли после, по меньшей мере потрясли его. Вскоре бог узнал, что намерения моряка были далеко не добрыми: тот в открытую заявил, что предпочёл бы его без одежды, но после долгой борьбы и удара чем-то железным по лицу, мужчина без сознания лежал на полу. Бог дышал тяжело от страха и непривычных усилий. Он точно не знал, что должно было случиться, но взгляд крепкого мужчины сказал всё, что ему нужно было знать, и это не то, чего ему бы хотелось. Он знал, что люди жестоки к китам, но то, что они так зверски относились к своим же сородичам, стало для него потрясением. 

Бросив то, что держал в руках, на мужчину, бог переступил через тело и стал осматривать крошечный дом. Везде в доме были орудия, вещи, которых он никогда ранее не видел — он даже помыслить не мог, что такие существуют. Он рылся в доме, любопытный буквально до всего, но замер, заметив ещё одну фигуру. Он повернулся — и то же сделал другой человек, смотря на бога широко распахнутыми, осторожными глазами. Незнакомец не двигался долгие мгновения, и выражение лица бога сменилось на удивление — у другого человека тоже. Он поднял руку, наблюдая, как фигура сделала то же самое, и со страхом и изумлением понял, что человек, на которого он смотрит, и есть он сам. Его отражение. 

Он подошёл ближе, желая получше рассмотреть создание, которым он стал. Не только руки, но и лицо его было бледным, глаза были тёмно-серого цвета с вкраплениями бледно-голубого, кольцом расцветшим вокруг его зрачка, напоминая цвет китов. Мех на его голове был схожего цвета — он запомнил его название, «волосы», — только темнее, почти что чёрный. Хотя из-за солнца казалось, что в волосах его под тёмным пряталась синева океана. Он заметил, что его лицо совершенно отличалось от лица моряка: у него был более гладкий подбородок, пухлые щёки, а в глазах было что-то такое, что напоминало ему мальчика, которого он повстречал давным-давно. Моряк как-то вскользь упомянул, что удивился, обнаружив брошенного "экзота". Чем же таким он был? 

С того места, где лежал моряк, послышался стон, отвлёкший бога от осмотра, и он поспешил в другую часть дома, выискивая странные занавеси которые были бы похожи на те, что он видел практически на каждом человеке. Даже первая группа дикарей, с которой он столкнулся много-много лет назад, носила что-то между ног. Он видел некоторых и без, но те немногие всегда были одеты в железо, а лица их оставались торжественно-мрачными, до тех пока они не видели, как из моря поднимается он, великий Левиафан. Одни в ужасе кричали, другие же с улыбкой на лице встречали божью кару. 

Вещь, которую он наконец-то нашёл, была огромна для его маленького тела. Странный белый верх, с которым он боролся целых десять минут, свисал у него на руках и закрывал бёдра. Посчитав, что прикрыл самое важное, бог уже почти вышел наружу, как вспомнил, что большинство людей, которых он видел, носили также ещё что-то снизу, и он снова стал искать. С этой вещью разобраться было проще: три дырки — две поменьше, предназначавшиеся, очевидно, для конечностей, и одна побольше, которая опоясывала тело, в точности как у моряка — только у него они путались на лодыжках, из-за того что были просто огромные. 

Внезапно богу пришла идея, и он подошёл к моряку и с трудом расстегнул полоски, которые были прицеплены к нижней вещи мужчины. Он не знал, что это, но, похоже, они держали вещи на своих местах, проходя через плечи, но только если не болтались свободно. По-всякому растягивая их, он обнаружил, что они могут укорачиваться, и регулировал их до тех пор, пока свободные штаны не сели на нужном месте. Странно довольный и гордый этим достижением, бог вышел наружу, к множеству людей, что просыпались с рассветом и устанавливали деревянные стенды и лавки, повсюду слышалась их речь. 

Он шёл по улице, выхватывая всякие слова вроде «одежда», «еда», «королева», «доброе утро». Он узнал, что полоски на его «штанах» называются подтяжки, что он находится в месте, называемом Англией, и что прошло уже около ста двадцати лет с того момента, когда он последний раз показывался на поверхности. Он ничего не мог поделать со странной печалью, обрушившейся на него вместе с осознанием того, что добрый мальчик по имени Лу Хань уже давно был мёртв. Он знал, что люди не живут столько, сколько живут киты, а киты не живут столько, сколько жил он. Всему в этом мире, похоже, было отмерено время — кроме него. 

Он задавался вопросом, сколько раз мальчик приплывал на то место и звал Левиафана, чтобы тот поднялся из глубин, а ответом ему была тишина. Он приходил всего несколько дней? Месяцев? Или же он пытался годами? Сейчас это уже не имело значения, но, должно быть, то, что он единственный выживший человек с тех пор, когда гнев пробудился в Левиафане, стало для мальчика памятным событием. По крайней мере, он будет жить, помня и зная, что мальчик по имени Лу Хань когда-то существовал на самом деле. Каким безумным и безрассудным мальчишкой он был, резвясь с морским зверем. Бога переполняло желание запеть, но он подавил его, не зная, как бы люди отреагировали на его поведение. 

А ещё бога много раз окликали, пока он шёл по переполненным улицам. Они кричали ему: «Эй, там! Это же экзот!» — и каждый раз он убегал, не обращая внимания на их крики. Из-за большей части жителей суши он остался один, но он не доверял ни единому человеку, называвшему его экзотом. Моряк назвал его так же, и бог ни за что бы не хотел, чтобы повторилось то, что последовало за этим. 

Много дней и ночей бог слонялся по улицам города, в котором оказался. Город был довольно процветающим, шумным и живым, в нём продавалось несчётное количество диковин и еды, которую он никогда прежде не видел. Он никогда не испытывал чувство голода и сейчас не стремился попробовать пищу жителей суши, поэтому покинул ту часть рынка. Вскоре, спустя несколько дней на ногах, он понял, почему люди носят «башмаки», и решился сам украсть себе пару. 

Да, он научился ещё одной вещи — красть. Ему не было никакой пользы от всех этих странных изделий — не считая той той пары башмаков, но никто не видел его, так что преступления как бы и не было, — поэтому он просто глазел на них с любопытством. Он быстро понял, что прикоснуться или взять что-то — значит проявить интерес — или же попытаться украсть. И он едва на собственной шкуре не испытал, что даже добрейшая тётушка из фруктовой лавки может и глазом не моргнув оттяпать руку мясницким ножом. 

Он видел много ребятишек, которые крали. Дети — это слово было похоже на то, как он нарекал своих собственных, — которых относили к «нищим», часто воровали. Некоторых ловили, но большинство всё же нет, и он никогда не оставался поблизости, чтобы увидеть, что случается с теми, кто не умел быстро убегать. Крики говорили ему достаточно. 

Помимо нищих и рабочих были ещё такие люди, которые часто бродили по переполненным улицам этого портового города в Англии. Они были теми, кем называли бога — экзотами. Он видел много таких — в сопровождении рабочих или же группками у строений, которые назывались борделями. Он до сих пор не выяснил, что делали экзоты, но точно понял одно: экзоты выглядели не так, как рабочие и нищие. Тон их кожи мог быть светлее или темнее, а черты лица совершенно отличались. Для бога все люди выглядели одинаково, но, по-видимому, у жителей суши даже малейшие различия в лице или тоне кожи определяли социальное положение. 

Сказать, что бог был в замешательстве, — значит ничего не сказать. К ним относились как к ничтожествам, одевая в железо — в цепи, как он узнал, — и их обнажённая кожа краснела под неумолимым солнцем. Однажды он попробовал заговорить с ними, но один из них лишь отвёл взгляд, казалось, испуганный. И он понял почему, когда выбежал моряк, вопя и выплёвывая проклятья, и попытался поставить бога на колени, держа за волосы. От удара моряк завопил, но когда оправился — бога уже и след простыл. 

Люди были странными, не поддающимися пониманию. Их социальная структура и привычки были нелогичны, а темперамент и внезапные вспышки эмоций делали их невежественными. Насколько бог мог судить, они были способны достичь невероятных высот, обрабатывать дерево и камень, чтобы создавать возвышающиеся сооружения, плавить и закалять металлы и железо, чтобы создавать орудия, которые бог и представить себе не мог. Они невероятно умело приспосабливались, беря от окружающей среды всё, и поместили себя на вершину пищевой цепи. 

Вероятно, их смышлёность и стала их падением. Они напоминали богу свистунов*. Те сбивались в резвые стаи, чем-то напоминающие китовые, но в то же время совсем иные. Они часто резвились вместе, приземляясь на спины китов, скользя по их мордам, когда те высовывали морды из воды, и свистуны щебетали, ликуя. Но несмотря на свой миролюбивый вид свистуны были ужасны внутри своей стаи. Бессчётное множество раз он видел, как тех свистунов, что были слабее, толкали, били, на них нападали. Не важно, был ли это самец или самка, семья или друг — слабые всегда были игрушками, и с ними обращались так, как хотели. 

Да, люди были подобны свистунам. Такие злые создания. Для людей экзоты были слабы, а все вокруг них — выше, и это печалило бога. Жители суши, может, и были смышлёными, но им недоставало мудрости. 

Хотя богу нравился один человек. Прошло всего несколько лет с тех пор, как он оказался здесь, и для него они пролетели в мгновение ока, но она заметно состарилась за это время. Это была добрая тётушка, которая держала фруктовую лавку. Она многому научила бога и терпеливо отвечала на все вопросы. Её серые волосы ныне совсем побелели, а бронзовую кожу загубил возраст. Выглядела она старой и была сгорбившейся, но голос её оставался сильным, и она любила с удовольствием и волнением рассказывать истории. Бог любил её. 

— Ты слышал? Говорят, к нам в порт едет дворянин из Азии, — в один из дней сказала она, протягивая богу жёлтую грушу. Он взял её, но ни разу не укусил. 

— Что такое дворянин? 

Женщина посмотрела на него так, что бог стыдливо зарделся от собственной невежественности. Должно быть, это было очень важным знанием, раз она посмотрела так. 

— Мальчик мой… Ты рос, толком даже не зная о стране, в которой родился? — прищёлкнула она языком. — Смотри, дворянин — это человек, который обладает невероятным могуществом. Я же говорила тебе в прошлый раз про то, как могущественна и важна королева? Дворяне подчиняются королеве, но они выше всех остальных. У них есть деньги, богатства, еда, чистая вода, — бог оживился при этих словах, — и слуги, число которых не сосчитать даже на пальцах твоих тощих рук и ног. 

Она ущипнула бога за щёку, и он скорчился от недовольства, отстраняясь от неё. 

— Зачем дворянину приезжать сюда?

— Королева пригласила его посмотреть на китобойные суда. Ходят слухи, что нашли Левиафана, и они собираются пойти по его душу на следующей неделе. 

Он распахнул глаза, услышав это. Этого не могло быть, ведь… Он стоял прямо здесь. Таких, как он, больше нет — уже нет. Мироздание не было к ним благосклонно, и смерть забрала их — бог знал, что это, но сам не сталкивался. Она избегала его, словно чумы. Может, у его существования и не было начала, но даже у богов был конец. 

— К-как? — спросил он трясущимся голосом. Женщина только пожала плечами. 

— Откуда ж я знаю, китобоям лучше знать, разве нет? — она усмехнулась, и плечи её затряслись, когда она засмеялась, тряся костями. — Интересно, знает ли он, что они идут. 

Вдруг послышался сигнал, мужчины закричали, призывая людей уйти с дороги, и железная клетка на колёсах проехала по улице. Он повернулся к женщине, широко распахнув глаза. 

— Что это было?

— Машина. Должно быть, это тот самый дворянин, о котором мы говорили. Только они могут позволить себе такие дьявольские штуковины. 

Бог побежал и был одним из толпы, что так желала увидеть дворянина, хотя на самом деле он хотел поближе рассмотреть странный движущийся кусок металла. Когда двигатель остановился у причала, бог замер на ходу, увидев человека, что вышел оттуда. 

Одетый в опрятный костюм кремового цвета, с уложенными тёмно-коричневыми волосами, это был не кто иной, как мальчик, которого он повстречал много, много лет назад. Но это был уже не мальчик, а молодой мужчина, и поразительно знакомое лицо заставило бога задуматься, возможно ли, чтобы мальчик тоже был вечен. 

Или же это был просто цикл перерождений?

— Сэр! — сказал китобой, с которым было ещё двое мужчин, приветствуя дворянина, а тот поправлял манжеты на запястьях. — Суда готовы к осмотру, сэр! 

— Очень хорошо. Я бы хотел переговорить с вашим руководством, прежде чем… — дворянин затих, почувствовав, как мягкие пальцы обернулись вокруг его правой руки. Он посмотрел в сторону и увидел волосы чёрного, нет, серого, очень тёмного серого цвета и глаза, что были чуть светлее, с бледно-синими пятнышками. Судя по его одежде и лицу, мальчик был экзотом родом из Азии, возможно, даже той же национальности, что и Лу Хань. 

Невольно он ступил вперёд, ухватившись за руку мальчика, что стал уже мужчиной, чувствуя, как тоска по прошлому накрывает его, словно тепло тропических волн. Он улыбался, не обращая внимания на удивление и перешёптывания вокруг, и глаза его были прикованы лишь к человеку напротив него. 

— Лу Хань, — уверенно сказал он, убедившись, что это именно он, после того как посмотрел на него вблизи. Мальчик был жив, и бог был в восторге, вновь увидев его — безрассудного маленького человека, что поплыл ему навстречу той ночью много, много лет назад. 

Китобой выхватил свой меч, лицо его покраснело от ярости и неловкости. 

— Как ты посмел коснуться его своими грязными руками, чёртов экзот! Знай своё место! 

Он замахнулся, и бог прижался к молодому дворянину, прячась за его спиной, когда китобой потянулся, чтобы схватить его. Немного удивлённый, оказавшись будто между кошкой и мышкой, Лу Хань поднял руку, чтобы остановить нападающего. 

— Прекратите. Всё хорошо, — сказал он китобою, прежде чем повернуться к маленькому человеку позади себя. — Я тебя откуда-то знаю? — спросил он спокойно. Бог кивнул, слишком очарованный существованием Лу Ханя, чтобы говорить. Будучи человеком, он видел его гораздо чётче и лучше, чувствовал жизнь под своими руками, и тот уже не казался таким незначительным. Он был настоящим. Он был живым. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил юноша. Бог почувствовал, как сердце сжало от этого вопроса. У него до сих пор не было собственного имени. Его дети звали его песнями, люди звали его Левиафаном, но он не хотел представляться так Лу Ханю. Вместо этого он просто помотал головой, стыдливо глядя на свои потрёпанные башмаки. 

— У тебя нет имени? 

Бог снова помотал головой. 

— Ты уверен, что мы уже встречались?

Бог кивнул. 

— Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь?

Бог замялся, но снова помотал головой. 

— Понятно… — вздохнул Лу Хань, не зная, что делать с экзотом, вцепившимся в его руку. Люди вокруг наблюдали, и пусть Лу Ханя не особо беспокоило, что мальчик касается его, он не хотел, чтобы народ думал, будто кто угодно может подойти и беспечно складывать на него свои руки. Он отошёл от мальчика, и руки бога соскользнули, а он, коротко кивнув, приложил руку к груди. — Почему бы тебе не составить мне компанию по пути к китобойным баракам? А заодно и расскажешь мне свою историю. 

— Но, сэр!..

— Это просто смиренный экзот. Уверен, множество ему подобных проходят через вашу постель, так что не делайте из этого скандал, — возразил Лу Хань, и китобой с позором сжал губы. И хотя бог не мог определить, что почувствовал, когда его назвали смиренным, он благодарно принял руку, что Лу Хань протянул ему, ведя дальше по причалу. Человек был всё так же безрассуден, не следуя социальным нормам, но теперь уже бог не удивлялся. Просто таковы были жители суши. Все непохожие, интересные и, прежде всего, добрые. Лу Ханю не было дело до моряков и китобоев, призывающих его отпустить грязные, заляпанные руки бога. Лу Ханю не было дела до рабочих и торговцев, перешёптывающихся о нём, обвиняя молодого дворянина в том, что тому интересен только — что бы это ни значило — чёртов экзот. 

Они шли по пути, по которому их вёл Лу Хань, и бог рассказывал ему историю, что была старше, чем три поколения семьи Лу, но, само собой, он этого не знал. Бог рассказывал всё именно так, как было: как Лу Хань поплыл к нему; как беспечно смеялся даже в лицо возможной смерти, а потом, усевшись в свою крошечную лодку, спрашивал обо всём на свете и рассказывал истории, пока не начало светать. Лу Хань остановился у двери к какому-то строению и в замешательстве повернулся к богу. 

— Если честно, я ничего этого не помню. 

— Тебе тогда было четырнадцать, ты сам сказал. 

— Это было всего десять лет назад. 

— А для меня больше века. 

Слова были сказаны совсем тихо, почти что шёпотом, и бог взглянул на Лу Ханя, ожидая реакции. Молодой дворянин только склонил голову, не в силах понять, о чём говорит экзот. 

— Ты русалка?

— Что?

И прежде чем кто-то из них смог заговорить, дверь, у которой они стояли, открылась. Из неё вышел китобой в синей униформе и поприветствовал Лу Ханя. 

— Сэр, я ожидал вашего скоро прибытия. 

Он перевёл взгляд на бога. 

— А это ваше сопровождение? — спросил он с понимающей улыбкой. Лу Хань только мотнул головой. 

— Нет, просто компаньон. Он рассказывал мне… интересную историю. 

— Могу только догадываться, — посмотрел искоса на бога китобой, и даже к такому взгляду он уже привык. Он сообразил, что это связано с тем, что все считают его экзотом, но ему всё ещё было некомфортно всякий раз, как это случалось. 

— Мне нужно заниматься делами. Прости, но, честное слово, я не знаю, что делать с твоей историей. Будет лучше, если ты вернёшься к своему владельцу, — сказал Лу Хань, в последний раз посмотрев на бога. — Приятно было познакомиться. 

Сказав это, дворянин скрылся с китобоем за дверью, и бог вновь остался один. Он слушал, как мёртвые волны бились о медленно гниющую древесину под ним, чувствуя запах крови и разложения, исходивший от китобойных судов совсем рядом. Он смотрел на железных монстров, чувствуя себя крошечным по сравнению с ними. Если бы только он не был человеком. Он бы тогда смог разрушить эти игрушки без особых усилий. Но, увы, он не мог, и где-то там люди продолжали убивать китов. 

Поражённый внезапной мыслью, бог осмотрелся вокруг, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, прежде чем пройти дальше по причалу и взобраться на трап, который вёл на один из огромных китобойных судов. С момента своего появления здесь он ни разу не был ни на одном из них из-за страха и травмы прошлого, но сейчас он кое-что придумал. Если у него есть шанс помешать промыслу, навредив кораблю, даже в облике человека, он может сделать так, чтобы его не снарядили для убийства ещё большего количества китов. Возможно, это и была его цель, причина, по которой он стал человеком. И с новообретённой уверенность он забрался на судно. 

Он исследовал нутро корабля долгое время. Он нашёл гарпуны на палубе, которые спешно столкнул в море, приложив немало усилий — они оказались тяжелее, чем он думал. На нижней палубе было похожее оружие, цепи, сети — что-то из этого он смог сдвинуть с места, что-то нет. Там была ещё странная комната с большим механизмом и множеством труб, но он понятия не имел, что это, тепло, исходившее оттуда, отпугнуло его. После долгого осмотра не составило особо труда понять, как разрушить корабль, он вздохнул и поднялся на палубу, решив вернуться в другой раз. Он боялся, что его поймают, и беспокойство начало расти внутри него, поэтому он поспешил уйти. 

Как только он добрался до двери, его жестоко схватили одной рукой за шею, а другой — потащили его за одежду. Он захлебнулся от визга, поперхнувшись собственной слюной, когда хватка стала сильнее, и он стал задыхаться. 

— Попался! — радостно сказал нападавший, когда он попытался вырваться. Он пытался кричать, пинаясь и ударяя того по рукам, и даже нанёс парочку успешных ударов — если только остановить проклятия и ругань его обидчика и было его целью. Дверь была открыта, и его протолкнули внутрь, он ударился бедром о косяк с громким звуком и упал на китобойные сети. В маленьком помещении пахло ржавым железом и солью, и нос обожгло от запаха. 

— Я думал, тут крысы шарятся, а это, оказывается, ты. 

Он обернулся, кашляя и вдыхая кислород, и сердце его замерло, когда он увидел мужчину перед собой. Моряк, которого он встретил первым, когда оказался на суше. Мужчина, от которого начинало крутить живот и который пытался утащить его туда, куда он не хотел. Сейчас он был гораздо старше, чем бог помнил, время взяло своё. Он по-прежнему был крепким, только в бороде было бело-серое, а глаза ввалились с возрастом и были тёмными от бессонных ночей. 

Бог поднялся, пытаясь найти способ сбежать от мужчины, но дверь закрылась, и тьма сошлась над ним, и никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя более беспомощным и загнанным в ловушку. 

— Я до сих пор помню, как отлично ты обслужил меня в прошлый раз, — сказал мужчина, схватив бога за рубаху и разорвав её одним быстрым движением. — И похерил мне правый глаз. Несколько дней ничего не видел. Денег кучу потерял. А ты вот даже на день не постарел с тех пор, маленькая грёбаная шлюха. 

Он кричал моряку отстать, пинаясь и ударяя по рукам. Мужчина схватил его за запястья и прижал их к полу, бог чувствовал себя таким маленьким в его руках. Он не мог даже пошевелиться, как бы ни пытался. Он был так слаб. И сильнее, чем когда-либо, он хотел вернуться в свою прежнюю форму. Он мог бы уничтожить этого человека одним взмахом хвоста, и тот бы умер, не успев понять, кто на него напал. Но сейчас он мог просто лежать, и моряк своими руками мог бы сломать его запястья, просто сжав. 

Такой маленький. Такой слабый. 

Моряк запутал его запястья в сети, из-за чего бог только сильнее запутывался, размахивая руками, не в силах ими шевелить. 

— Какой-то смиренный экзот отказал мне, ещё и врезал! — моряк закричал, и страх охватил бога, когда он почувствовал, что в носу стало жечь, а глаза наполнились слезами. — И ты поплатишься за это сполна! Я трахну тебя так жёстко, так хорошо, что ты будешь задыхаться и истекать кровью! 

Его ноги насильно раздвинули, и мужчина лёг между них, толкнувшись вперёд. От этого ощущения у бога скрутило живот. Ему было противно — он чувствовал себя осквернённым. Он лежал на спине, живот его был обнажён — такой уязвимый, и он почувствовал, как желчь поднимается к горлу, а глаза наполняются слезами, и он закричал. Он не знал, что должно случиться, но не хотел этого. Ни капли. 

— Да, вот так, кричи, маленькая сучка, — моряк засмеялся и руками потянулся к штанам. — Кричи и возьми мой член! Только для этого вы и годитесь, грёбаные экзоты! 

Казалось, будто его горло разрывалось, так сильно он кричал. Моряк бил его, приказывая заткнуться, не шевелиться, быть хорошей маленькой шлюшкой, которой он и родился. Бог не понимал этого. Он не знал, чего хочет моряк, и не знал почему. Он просто хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. 

Дверь распахнулась, и внезапно вес моряка перестал ощущаться. Он свернулся калачиком, сведя лодыжки вместе и прижав ноги к груди. Его руки были всё ещё запутаны в сети, но он свернулся в клубок, тихо всхлипывая, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения веса мужчины между ног. Он смутно слышал какие-то крики, звуки ударов, грохот тела, а затем…

— Ну же, тшш… Всё хорошо… Ты в безопасности… 

Бог повернулся, глядя замутнёнными от слёз глазами, и почувствовал, как облегчение, слово наводнение, наполняет его, когда увидел Лу Ханя, стоящего рядом на коленях. Он икнул и потянулся к нему, но руки крепко сдерживала сеть. Молодой дворянин быстро разобрался с узлом, используя нож, который достал из-за пояса, и освободил бога, который сразу же обвил талию Лу Ханя руками. 

— Как… Почему?..

— Я осматривал корабль, когда услышал крики, — Лу Хань нежно поглаживал плачущего мальчика по затылку. — Я не ожидал… Ну, такого, хотя… — он обернулся и посмотрел на моряка без сознания, капитан судна стоял над ними, и на лице его были написана тревога и разочарование. — Можешь встать?

Бог кивнул и с помощью Лу Ханя медленно встал на ноги. Его штаны с шорохом резко упали на лодыжки, и он дёрнулся вниз, чтобы подтянуть их обратно, чуть споткнувшись. Лу Хань придерживал его, чтобы тот стоял ровно, когда мальчик смущённо сжимал в кулаке ткань, удерживая штаны. Перебросившись парой фраз с капитаном, Лу Хань снова повернулся к богу. 

— Хочешь пойти со мной?

Бог кивнул, прежде чем юный дворянин смог хотя бы рассказать, куда они поедут. Он просто хотел уехать подальше отсюда. Подальше от причала. Подальше от китобойных судов. Подальше от тех, кто звал его экзотом. 

Определившись, Лу Хань отвёл его в машину, приказав водителю отвезти их во временное место его проживания. Он ни на секунду так и не убрал рук с плечей бога. 

*так бог называет дельфинов, исходя из звука, который они издают.

 

Здание, к которому они приехали, казалось больше, чем любое другое в городе. Оно было недалеко от порта, машина ехала по проложенной дороге, и бог благоговел, видя такую огромную, причудливую, белую постройку. 

— Что это?

— Это поместье, в котором королева позволила мне остановиться, пока я в Англии, — ответил Лу Хань, выйдя из автомобиля, и помог мальчику, протягивая руку. — Оно близко к порту, а это достаточно удобно. 

— А не проще было просто остановиться в городе?

— Может, и проще, но кто отказывается от предложения королевы? 

Бог пожал плечами, не зная ответа, и Лу Хань засмеялся, увидев его серьёзное лицо. 

— Я позову горничных, чтобы они помыли тебя. А потом мы можем поговорить. 

Ванна, к которой его привели, стала самым ярким его впечатлением за то время, пока он был человеком. Вода была тёплой и чистой, она успокаивала его болящие мышцы. Поначалу он стеснялся раздеваться, но горничные ворковали над ним, уговаривая быть свободнее, и он подчинился. Они мыли его тело и волосы странной смесью, которая пенилась и пахла яблоками, и нахваливали его бледную кожу, которая оставалась такой несмотря на палящее солнце. Они обтирали его мягким белым полотенцем, которое было мягче всего, что бог испытывал прежде, и нарядили в одежду, которая не собиралась падать к лодыжкам и висеть на плечах. Он чувствовал себя обновлённым. Переродившимся. Он не знал, что быть человеком может быть так приятно. 

Его отвели в помещение с мягкими сиденьями и причудливыми столами, где сидел Лу Хань и ждал его. Он улыбнулся, когда бог вошёл в залу. 

— Ты выглядишь ещё младше, помывшись. Сколько тебе лет?

Бог неопределённо повёл плечами. 

— Много. 

— Наверняка чуть больше девятнадцати. 

— Я гораздо старше. 

Лу Хань быстро взглянул на него, прежде чем вздохнуть. 

— Если я правильно помню, ты сказал, что у тебя нет имени?

— Нет. 

— Откуда ты родом?

Он указал в окно в сторону моря. Лу Хань обернулся. 

— Восток? То есть из Азии. А откуда именно? 

Бог сконфужено промолчал, не зная, что ответить. 

— Из Китая? Монголии? Кореи? Японии? Ты не похож на индийца или русского, но, может, ты метис… Или, может, ещё южнее? Из Филиппин или Ост-Индии?

Он никогда не слышал подобных названий, но узнал одно. 

— Из Китая, — машинально сказал он. Отчасти он действительно пришёл оттуда — именно там он в первый — и последний — раз повстречал Лу Ханя. Мальчик тогда сказал ему, что он из Северного Китая. 

Ответ оказался удачным, потому как Лу Хань одарил его мягкой улыбкой и добрым взглядом. 

— Так ты с моей родины. Странно, что у тебя нет имени. Даже девочек в борделях, как правило, как-то зовут. Ты жил на улице всю жизнь? 

Фактически это было верно, так что бог кивнул. 

— Так… Уже более или менее понятно. Но это не объясняет, почему у тебя нет владельца. Кто-то должен был привезти сюда тебя как экзота…

— Я не экзот. 

Лу Хань поднял бровь. 

— Нет?

Бог помотал головой. Он быстро опустил глаза, когда Лу Хань подошёл ближе, чувствуя на себе изучающий взгляд дворянина. 

— Тогда как же ты оказался в Англии? — пробормотал он, скорее, самому себе, нежели разговаривая с кем-то, но бог всё равно ответил. 

— Киты принесли меня… — сказал он тихо, боясь вызвать ненужную агрессию. Но вместо этого Лу Хань лишь чуть дольше задержал на нём взгляд, будто бы пытаясь добраться до его нутра без скальпеля. Наконец он отошёл к столу и обошёл его. 

— Если ты не экзот, то я не вижу причин продолжать относиться к тебе подобным образом. Будет правильнее обращаться к тебе по имени, но раз у тебя его нет… 

Бог с любопытством смотрел на Лу Ханя. 

— Я тебе его дам, — сказал тот просто. 

Ему ничего не приходило на ум. Что он мог сказать? Мальчик, к которому он испытывал симпатию, собирался дать ему имя. Имя, которым бог смог бы называть себя — только его собственное. Не название страха и смерти, а имя, которым Лу Хань будет звать его. Он пытался не выказывать своего волнения, но Лу Хань заметил его очевидное беспокойство и улыбнулся. 

— Сюминь. Как тебе? Прекрасный самоцвет*. 

Оно подходило тому, чья красота была поразительна — как у мальчика перед ним. Бог шёпотом повторил имя, пробуя его. Оно было плавным и легко перекатывалось на языке. Он улыбнулся, и его щёки мило округлились, а глаза превратились в полумесяцы, и он прыгнул вперёд, заключая молодого дворянина в крепкие объятия. 

— Спасибо… Спасибо тебе, Лу Хань. 

Он, наверное, повторял эти слова тысячи раз, пока из глаз его текла вода от счастья, переполнявшего грудь. Так, что было почти больно. Лу Хань просто обнимал его в ответ, поглаживая по спине, и, смеясь, ответил весёлым «пожалуйста». 

Когда вода стекла ему на губы, Сюминь слизнул её, и на вкус она была как море.

***

После этого бог остался с Лу Ханем. Он не чувствовал необходимости возвращаться в порт, а Лу Хань не был против того, чтобы он находился здесь, так что решил, что так тому и быть. Сюминь был так очевидно влюблён в своё новое имя, что отзывался словно верный щеночек, когда бы Лу Хань ни произносил его. Это непременно вызывало улыбку на лице молодого дворянина, и он старался произносить его как можно чаще, зная, что это делает Сюминя счастливым. 

Приблизительно на третий день его пребывания в поместье Лу Ханя бог забылся сном без сновидений на кровати юного дворянина, пока тот читал книгу в кресле. Когда он проснулся, была уже глубокая ночь, а на талии ощущалась тяжесть руки. Он повернулся и увидел рядом человека: Лу Хань спал на животе, отвернув голову, и дышал глубоко и размеренно. Сюминь улыбнулся и провёл по руке на своей талии, а затем положил сверху свою, переплетая их пальцы. И довольно скоро вновь погрузился в сон. 

Когда Лу Хань проснулся, Сюминь прижимался к нему спереди, а его собственные руки властно обвивали маленькое тело, как если бы он во сне притянул мальчика ближе. Воздух пах океаническим бризом, и странное спокойствие вновь погрузило его в сон. 

В обед следующего дня Лу Хань захлопнул книгу и встал, чем обратил на себя внимание Сюминя, который сидел на полу у изножья кровати. Перед ним была раскрыта огромная книжка с картинками, и он пытался самостоятельно научиться читать. Когда Лу Хань рассказал ему, что слова на бумаге могут рассказать ему что угодно, начиная с исторических фактов и заканчивая самыми невероятными фантазиями, бог немедленно стянул себе одну. В этом было странное очарование: Сюминь сказал, что он стар, но вёл себя в точности как ребёнок. 

— Хочешь сходить в бассейн?

— Что такое бассейн? 

— Он чем-то похож на ванну, только построен прямо в земле. И в нём помещается гораздо больше воды, — объяснил Лу Хань. 

Заинтригованный, Сюминь поднялся с пола, отряхнувшись, и позволил Лу Ханю вывести себя из комнаты. 

Сюминь следовал за Лу Ханем по коридорах, пока они наконец не дошли до огромного помещения, где окна тянулись от пола до самого потолка, открывая вид наружу. Он приоткрыл рот, когда увидел огромные массы чистой воды в центре комнаты. Она была сверкающе-голубой, и её абсолютнейшая красота напомнила богу его любимый океан, каким он был до того, как люди загрязнили его. Он посмотрел на Лу Ханя, намереваясь спросить, что это, но увидел, что человек снял с себя одежду, стянув все вещи до единой, пока не остался обнажённым, и нырнул в бассейн, вскинув руки вверх, и мышцы на его спине красиво напряглись, когда он вошёл в чистую воду. Сюминь подошёл к краю бассейна, наблюдая за юношей, который проплавал под водой добрую минуту, прежде чем всплыть на поверхность и, убрав рукой волосы, повернуться к богу. 

— Он не такой большой, как в клубе, но тоже достойного размера. Не хочешь присоединиться?

— Я не умею плавать, — признался он. 

Лу Хань только усмехнулся. 

— Я могу научить тебя. Иди сюда, здесь помельче. 

Он стал двигаться в сторону другого края бассейна, где уровень воды действительно был ниже, и вода плескала на уровне его обнажённых бедёр. Сюминь прошёл по краю бассейна, крепко вцепившись в свою рубашку руками. 

— Мне нужно раздеться?

— Желательно. Но если тебе неудобно, можешь остаться в рубашке. 

Бог не мог забыть, что случилось, когда он последний раз был обнажён, даже спустя столько времени пугающее видение, как его одежду срывают с тела, тревожное ощущение рук того моряка на плечах возвращало наивного и непонятого бога в прошлое. Люди были жестоки, и даже когда он видел подобное обращение с экзотами, слоняясь по улицам, он и представить не мог, что ожидало их в конце. До сих пор на его теле не сошли синяки с того дня, когда моряк жестоко схватил его. Пальцы оставили отметины на шее, а на бедре, уродливом и распухшем, от удара расцветало красное, жёлтое и лиловое. 

Но если это Лу Хань…

Сюминь рвано вздохнул, прежде чем расстегнуть штаны и стянуть подтяжки, а затем разулся, ступив босыми ногами на холодный пол. Он остался в рубашке, нервно провозившись с пуговицами, но всё же сделал шаг вперёд, когда Лу Хань подозвал его, протянув руку. 

От ощущения, как вода омывает его ноги, бог на мгновение забыл как дышать, уставившись на кристально чистую воду с любовью и обожанием. Он ступил в воду обеими ногами, позволяя воде охладить его тёплую кожу. Дно было из керамической плитки, а не песка, как он ожидал, но ему было всё равно. Он вошёл глубже, чуть пошатнувшись, когда вода заплескалась на его икрах, но уверенная рука схватила его за запястье, не позволяя упасть. Сюминь поднял взгляд от сверкающий воды и нашёл глаза Лу Ханя. Не отрываясь, они смотрели друг на друга, пока бог неуклюже входил в воду. 

Лу Хань потянул его на себя, позволяя упасть в свои объятия, их тела оказались по пояс в воде, и руками он обвил тело бога, притягивая ближе. Непроизвольно Сюминь стал ловить ртом воздух, когда от прохладной воды по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки, а потом вдруг схватил Лу Ханя за шею, машинально обвив его тело ногами, и повис на нём, боясь утонуть. Он насупился, когда Лу Хань одарил его смешком, за который тут же извинился. 

— А теперь посмотрим, научим ли мы тебя плавать. 

На деле получилось, что Сюминь, едва поняв, как плавают люди, справлялся поразительно хорошо. Он связывал это с тем, что раньше был Левиафаном, а теперь ещё и научился лучше контролировать своё тело. Он мог задерживать дыхание куда дольше, чем Лу Хань, и с каждым движением его ног рябь на воде, казалось, направляла его, и он двигался вслед. 

Он вынырнул спустя три минуты, и Лу Хань смотрел на него с улыбкой. 

— Мне казалось, ты говорил, что не умеешь плавать. 

— Не умел. 

— Ты плаваешь как русалка. 

Русалка? Лу Хань как-то спрашивал его, не русалка ли он. Они были странной помесью человека и рыбы, и, если Сюминь правильно помнил, причудливые работы с изображением этих существ украшали вывески в городе. Он просто двигался так, как делал это в то время, когда жил в океане в своём прежнем теле. Так он чувствовал себя естественно. 

— Думаю, я плаваю больше похоже на кита, — нахмурился он. 

Услышав это, Лу Хань поднял бровь, но всё равно улыбнулся этим причудам. Он нырнул под воду, и Сюминь последовал за ним, широко раскрыв глаза и пытаясь убрать мешающие обзору волосы. Он плавал не так изящно, но было что-то такое в том, как чистая вода бликами и отражениями танцевала на теле Лу Ханя, что делало его будто бесплотным, неземным. Бог остановился и, поражённый, стал наблюдать. Он удивлённо вскрикнул, когда Лу Хань подплыл к нему и, ухватив руками за талию, поднял их тела из воды. Сюминь снова непроизвольно обвил руками шею Лу Ханя, когда они резко сделали глоток воздуха. 

Они были слишком близко, заметил Сюминь запоздало. Очень слишком близко. И он не удержался и потянулся вперёд, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Лу Ханя, их влажные волосы прилипли к щекам и бровям. Восторженный, он смотрел, как капли воды стекают по коже Лу Ханя, но едва ли знал, что человек тоже восторженно смотрит на него. 

Не думая, Лу Хань сократил пространство между ними, прижавшись губами к губам Сюминя, что оказались удивительно мягкими. Бог не двигался, в замешательстве широко раскрыв глаза, и, даже оттолкнув Лу Ханя, мог только продолжать смотреть. 

— Ты на вкус как океан, — сказал Лу Хань, затаив дыхание. 

Прежде чем Сюминь смог извиниться, Лу Хань снова соединил их губы, на этот раз целуя с большей страстью и прижимая маленькое тело ещё ближе. Он обожал бога в своих руках, восхищаясь тем, как тонкая ткань намокшей рубашки пристаёт к хрупкому телу, обнажая мягкую, но крепкую плоть под ней. Он чувствовал её любопытными руками, пробираясь под одежду, чтобы прикоснуться и сжать мягкую кожу. Тело его было подобно луне — тёплое и светящееся, но не властно-жаркое, как солнце, и это напомнило ему ночь, случившуюся с ним давным-давно, когда он встретил короля морей, в жизни, что была до этой. Ночной воздух в ту ночь был на вкус в точности как губы бога — тишина только что прошедшего дождя, смешанная с солёным океанским бризом и, как это ни странно, сладостью разложения. 

Как если бы язык Сюминя таил шёпоты тысячи жизней, и они танцевали и покалывали рот Лу Ханя, заставляя его стонать и наклонять голову в попытке получить больше, прижимая бога в своих руках так близко, как только позволяли их тела. Ответом ему было мурчание, когда мальчик стал робко целовать его в ответ. Водоворот воспоминаний кружил ему голову, но все они сложились в одно слово:

— Левиафан…

Сюминь мог только улыбнуться, сжав с обожанием лицо юного дворянина в своих руках и прикрыв глаза так, что соблазнил Лу Ханя быстрее, чем это когда-либо удавалось любому экзоту, и бог жадно целовал своего человека.

***

Лу Хань не мог насытиться Сюминем. Он буквально тонул в нём и не мог удержаться от того, чтобы красть поцелуи всякий раз, как ему выпадал шанс. Поцелуй утром, поцелуй на ночь. Поцелуй после обеденного чая, поцелуй перед чтением. Его любимым, однако, был поцелуй, после которого губы бога оставались припухшими и недовольно красными от лёгких укусов, и рот его купидона блестел от слюны. Он любил едва слышное хныканье и вздохи, которые срывались с этих губ, когда он отстранялся, и это побуждало его с каждым разом брать всё больше. 

И настолько, насколько он любил губы Сюминя такими, он бы хотел видеть их тонкими — тонкими и широко растянутыми вокруг…

— Ты и правда на вкус как море, — сказал он, украв очередной целомудренный поцелуй у мальчика, что часто и тяжело дышал под ним. Он уговорил его, такого стыдливого, оказаться в своей кровати, после того как заскучал во время своего ночного чтения и отбросил все остальные дела, когда Сюминь, нервничая, ответил ему взаимностью, имея за плечами те «знания» и опыт, что у него был в этом деле. С ним было так, как ни с кем другим прежде, и Лу Хань даже ненадолго задумался, не смахивает ли он на педофила. 

— А ты как яблоки, — неожиданно сказал Сюминь, отчего бровь юного дворянина изогнулась в удивлении. 

— Правда?

— Я не знаю, что ещё сказать, — тихо ответил Сюминь — и это Лу Хань тоже заметил. Бог никогда не говорит громче, чем нужно, голос его всегда был тихим и мягким. — Я пробовал только яблоки. 

Молодому дворянину показалось это странным, но он не стал ни о чём спрашивать. Он обнаружил, что Сюминь не ест, после первых двух ночей, когда тот ложился, ничего не съев в течение дня, и на утро, кажется, прекрасно себя чувствовал. Это было вне его понимания. 

— Тогда как бы ты описал его? 

— Я не… — Лу Хань наклонился, чтобы снова его поцеловать, — …знаю. Просто что-то… — ещё поцелуй, — …сладкое, — ещё. — Но в то же время… — и ещё, — …никакое. 

Лу Хань промычал в ответ и наклонил голову вбок, чтобы целовать глубже, заставляя Сюминя раскрыть губы шире и впустить его язык. Бог слегка ёрзал под ним, чуть поскуливая, перемежая стоны с рваными вздохами, по-видимому, слишком чувствительный к такому простому действу. Лу Хань целовал его долго, их губы влажно причмокивали, пока они беспорядочно обменивались слюной. Когда он наконец отстранился, у Сюминя совершенно сбилось дыхание и осоловели глаза. Голубые крапинки в его глазах будто стали насыщеннее и прелестно сверкали при свете. 

Боги, как же Лу Хань хотел ещё большего.

***

Несколькими ночами позже Сюминь проснулся вместе с ранним утренним солнцем. Сердце его бешено билось, и он странно нехорошо себя чувствовал. Он стал отчаянно трясти человека рядом с собой, плача и шепча его имя:

— Лу Хань… Лу Хань!.. 

Тот застонал во сне, перевернувшись на другой бок, и часто заморгал, потирая глаза руками. 

— Сюминь?.. Что-то случилось?

— В порт. Пожалуйста, отвези меня в порт! — он умолял, и лицо его было перекошено от плача. Лу Хань не понимал. Он ездил в гавань вчера, и когда спросил Сюминя, не хочет ли он составить ему компанию, то ответом ему было сухое нет — он не хотел видеть китобойные суда. 

Он не спрашивал Сюминя, зачем тому внезапно понадобилось в порт в такое время, — просто молча собрался и подготовился к выходу. Они оказались в городе менее чем через пару часов. 

Безумствуя, бог приказал ехать в гавань, всё время подгоняя, но улицы были переполнены гораздо сильнее, чем обычно, и нетерпеливо Сюминь выскочил из машины и, пробираясь сквозь огромные толпы людей, поспешил к причалам. Лу Хань закричал, прежде чем последовать за ним, пытаясь не упустить его из виду. 

— Дамы и господа! — огромный китобой закричал толпе, стоя на сложенных коробках и ящиках. Сюминь толкался, стараясь пробиться вперёд. От зрелища впереди желудок перевернулся внутри, и, наконец преодолев последний ряд людей, он в ужасе помчался по пирсу. 

— Настал момент, которого вы все так долго ждали! Веками мы охотились на это создание! Этого зверя! Наши отцы и китобои поколения назад пали жертвами ярости этого монстра! Но всё кончено!

Лу Хань вышел из толпы, увидев Сюминя, бегущего по пирсу, и последовал за ним. Он увидел огромного кита на якоре, уходящем в море, и ему показалось странным, что тот не был уже разделан. 

— Впервые в истории! Дамы и господа, вы станете свидетелями того, как наши китобои войдут в историю! Станут известны тем, что поймали самую великую угрозу всех времен! 

С корабля в отдалении послышалось громкое жужжание, звук металла, скрежещущего о металл, эхом разносился в ночном воздухе. 

— Мы наконец поймали Левиафана!

Сюминь споткнулся на краю пирса, когда толпа начала кричать и улюлюкать. Он с ужасом смотрел, как странный, краноподобный механизм на корме корабля пришёл в движение, стальные путы стали наматываться на шкив. Песнь агонии и страха достигла его ушей, и грудь болезненно сжало. 

С морских глубин на поверхность стал подниматься хвост. Крики стали ещё громче, когда показалось тело. Это был в действительности огромный кит, но едва ли он мог сравниться в размере с настоящим Левиафаном. Это был не великий бог. Это не мог быть он — он стоял здесь. 

И он кричал. 

Его голос был просто одним из толпы, но он всё равно кричал. Он кричал в агонии, в ужасе и отвращении, рвя волосы на голове, и смотрел, и слёзы текли по его щекам. Кит, его дитя, был подвешен за хвост, его тело было истыкано гарпунами, будто иглами. Они пронзали его над плавником и уходили глубоко в тело, всего их было шесть, стянутых сложным узлом, завязанном на кране. 

Подвесив за раны, кита вытащили из воды, и его глубокий голос эхом разносился в воде. Он был так огромен, что даже краном его смогли вытащить лишь наполовину. Он бил плавниками по поверхности, силясь освободиться и сбежать, но он устал. Устал, был ранен, истощён и изнеможён. 

Сюминь упал на колени, царапая кожу о дерево, но едва ли чувствовал это. Он всё ещё кричал, плача, и сердце его разрывалось. Этот кит был одним из первых. Когда не стало его собратьев, и он остался один, этот кит был одним из первой стаи, что бог создал из земли и кораллов, из шёпотов, таящих другие жизни. Этот кит плавал вместе с ним на глубине много лет назад. А теперь он был свидетелем его жестокой смерти. 

Люди на корабле тыкали и кололи кита своими маленькими гарпунами, и Сюминь кричал им прекратить. Его голос затерялся в криках и улюлюканье толпы позади. Бог почувствовал руку на своём плече, и повернул голову, встретив печальное лицо Лу Ханя, на котором было написано сожаление. Тело бога содрогнулось от рыданий. 

— Вы, люди… Вы так кровожадны, — дрожащим голосом сказал он сквозь слёзы. — Будьте вы прокляты, жители суши… Вы будете гореть за свою жестокость, — голос его постепенно становился всё громче. — Весь ваш род заслужил мою ярость. Меня не мучает совесть, но вот вам… Вам не достаёт милосердия, — сказал он сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. Со всплеском первого куска китового мяса, брошенного в море, слёзы каплями стали падать с лица бога. Предсмертный зов умирающего кита мало-помалу становился всё тише. 

— Сюминь…

Лу Хань приближался медленно, и когда понял, что бог больше не собирается убегать, бережно обвил руками маленькое трясущееся тело. Он обнимал его крепко, чувствуя, как в его собственных глазах собираются слёзы от того, что происходило перед ним. Он видел, как убивают китов, но сейчас всё было по-другому. 

Это было убийство, на которое их толкали первобытные инстинкты. Варварская пытка. Поступок совершеннейшей и абсолютной свирепости.

— Мне так жаль, — только и мог сказать он. Ответа не последовало, но Сюминь уткнулся лицом в шею Лу Ханя, пряча глаза, чтобы не видеть, как китобои заживо сдирают кожу с его дитя и выбрасывают его плоть в море, делая из этого празднество. Ярко-синяя поверхность окрашивалась в розовый, по мере того как кровь стекала по телу кита. Ещё никогда в жизни не глодало так Лу Ханя чувство вины. 

Он отвёз Сюминя обратно в поместье, прежде чем запах крови донёсся до него. Там, наверное, до сих пор свежевали кита или, может, уже разбирались с костями, сжигая остатки в огне, но он отгонял эти мысли, укладывая неожиданно истощённого бога на свою кровать. 

— Я устал, — только и сказал он, прежде чем погрузился в глубокий, глубокий сон. Лу Хань наблюдал за ним почти всю ночь, но ни разу Сюминь даже не пошевелился. Он лежал мертвенно-неподвижно, и дворянин множество раз проверял, чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё дышит. 

Празднование в честь смерти Левиафана длилось пять дней. Это всё было преходящее. Лу Ханя пригласили в замок для дальнейшего празднования и признания его роли в поимке зверя. Он никогда прежде так не жалел о том, что занимается торговлей китобойных снастей. Его не было почти месяц, и когда он вернулся, Сюминь по-прежнему спал. 

Прошёл целый год, прежде чем бог снова пробудился ото сна. С новой уверенностью и инвестициями китобойный промысел стал ещё успешнее, чем прежде. Сети, гарпуны, корабли стали лучше, они уходили в глубокое море и возвращались с таким количеством туш, от которого Лу Ханя передёргивало. Он отчаянно пытался изменить порядки в обществе, когда люди убивали китов, если их мясо и сжигали останки, делая из этого непонятный культовый обряд, но у него уже сложилась определённая репутация, и было сложно что-либо сделать. 

Его родители и королева договорились о свадьбе между ним и наследной принцессой, скрепив обещание кровью всего за несколько дней до этого. Он старался не думать о боли, терзающей грудь, когда он представлял своего бога, по-прежнему спящего безмятежно в его поместье в Англии. 

Когда он получил весть о том, что Сюминь проснулся, он благодарил всех богов за то, что ему случилось оказаться в это время в Англии, что сократило время в пути с нескольких месяцев до нескольких дней. Он ворвался в свою комнату и вздрогнул от звука, когда Сюминь резко дёрнул головой и посмотрел на юного дворянина. Когда он понял, кто перед ним, то устало улыбнулся. 

— Ты наконец проснулся, — затаив дыхание, произнёс Лу Хань и, подойдя к кровати, взял его руки в свои. 

— Как долго я спал?

— Чуть больше года.

Он целовал ладони бога в приступе острой тоски и обожания, спускаясь поцелуями к запястьям и нежно прихватывая кожу. Сюминь тихо вздохнул в ответ на прикосновения, кончики волос Лу Ханя щекотали его пальцы. 

— Я хочу уйти, — неожиданно сказал он. 

— Прости?

— Я хочу уйти. Я больше не хочу быть здесь. 

Сердце Лу Ханя оборвалось. 

— Здесь? То есть ты хочешь покинуть поместье? Ты хочешь вернуться в порт?

Сюминь помотал головой. 

— Я хочу вернуться в море. 

У дворянина внутри всё опустилось, когда он наконец понял, что Сюминь имел в виду. Он не хотел быть человеком. Он устал жить среди них. И неудивительно — после того, что он увидел год назад. Он безмолвно благодарил Сюминя за то, что тот спал всё это время и не видел, что творилось вокруг. Люди убивали китов в таких ужасающих масштабах, что теперь их почти не было видно. И скоро не останется их больше, чтобы охотиться. И Сюминь останется один. 

У него были миллионы слов, которые он хотел сказать. Сотни вопросов, тысячи признаний. Но ни одно ни сорвалось с его губ. Он мог только оцепенело кивнуть головой, закрыв глаза и крепко держа руку Сюминя в своих. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, уткнувшись ртом в ладонь бога. Та пахла морской солью. — Хорошо. 

Он крепко держал Сюминя этой ночью. А на следующее утро он исчез.

***

Двумя годами позже Лу Хань стал частью королевской семьи. Парад в их честь был грандиозен, а празднование — ещё грандиознее. Китовое мясо было подано на серебряных блюдах, но он не съел ни кусочка. Они танцевали, они пели, и вся Англия гуляла с ними, устраивая различные праздники. Он улыбался, он пел и танцевал вместе со всеми, но даже спустя два года ноющее чувство вины и сожаления не отпускало его сердце. 

Единственное, что Лу Хань отпраздновал в ту ночь их медового месяца, было то, что его новоиспечённая жена оказалась против убийства китов. Она знала, что киты были мирными созданиями и что только Левиафан временами нападал на корабли. Но зверь был мёртв, и больше не было причин убивать китов так жестоко, как они это делали. Китов, в отличие от рогатого скота, было не вырастить на фермах. Они были свободолюбивыми животными, и ей бы откровенно не хотелось жить в мире, где не осталось их песен. 

И, словно в отражение их идеалов и мыслей, порт, в котором Лу Хань нашёл Сюминя и который ныне был самым большим китобойным городом в Англии и, возможно, даже в мире, был разрушен на следующий же день. Те, кто видел это, говорили, что песни китов поднялись с океанских глубин, и обрушились на порт, и были они невероятно громкие, а когда всё успокоилось, великий Левиафан вынырнул на поверхность. Люди задрожали от размера и необъятности его и вспомнили «Левиафана», которого они когда-то убили и освежевали. Каким крошечным он показался им сейчас, в сравнении с этим монстром. 

Левиафан выпрыгнул из воды, и волны размером с небольшие цунами обрушились на порт. А затем сам зверь пал на пристани, разрушая корабли, скотобойни, дома — всё. Порт был уничтожен. К тому времени, когда подплыли китобойные судна, от города не осталось ничего, кроме руин, а Левиафан уже исчез. 

Лу Хань вместе со своей женой пытался изменить образ жизни в стране. Они занимались тем, что закрывали бойни и китобойные доки, порт за портом. Когда королева скончалась, и его жена стала новой правительницей Англии, немедленно был введён запрет на китобойный промысел, и ныне лишь редкий человек, не страшащийся океанского нрава и бурь, отправлялся на поиски китов, подобравшихся слишком близко к поверхности, и продавал китовое мясо на чёрных рынках, вдали от глаз власть имущих. 

Конечно, против запрета были протесты, но технические достижения и исследования новых земель достаточно быстро перекрыли гнев, и их общество сделало новый виток в своём развитии. С тех самых пор, как вода накрыла порт, Левиафан более ни разу не показывался. 

У Лу Ханя с женой было три ребёнка. Первенцем был сын, который умер в войне, когда ему было двадцать. Была дочь, чьи навыки владения мечом вынуждали генералов склонять головы к её ногам. И младший, мальчик, который посвящал свое время книгам по истории и фантастике. Его любимой историей была история его отца, которая изображала великого Левиафана совсем не таким, как его описывали в книгах и народных преданиях. 

— Ты когда-нибудь сам встречал настоящего Левиафана? Откуда ты знаешь, что это правда? — спросил он однажды. И Лу Хань улыбнулся, нежно поцеловав сына в лоб и уложив его в кровать. 

— Видел, и, как и я, он делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы защитить своих детей. 

Его младший ребёнок умер от смертельной лихорадки в середине своего одиннадцатого лета. 

Шли годы, и ранее сильные руки Лу Ханя возраст испещрил морщинами. Он подозвал свою дочь поближе к кровати, в которой лежал, уже не в силах держаться на ногах. 

— Не утруждайте себя кремированием тела после моей смерти. Отдайте меня океану, хорошо?

Дочь ударила его, легонько и шутливо, и сказала ему не шутить такими вещами. Он посмеялся, сказав, что не забыл, что она всё ещё его дочь, поэтому у него есть ещё в запасе несколько лет. 

Какая ирония, думала она, когда спустя две недели Лу Хань скончался во сне. Держа отца за руку, она упрекала его, спрашивая, отчего он так улыбался, когда смерть забрала его последний вздох. Она не ждала ответа, но его умиротворённое лицо дарило успокоение её сердцу. 

Она сделала так, как пожелал отец. Похороны прошли на огромном корабле, когда они отплыли достаточно далеко. Небо казалось им тёмным и мрачным, и когда они поднесли гроб к краю перил, случилось необыкновенное. 

— Остановитесь! — прокричала она, и моряки и гости замерли от удивления. Слышен был только плеск волн, ударяющихся о корабль, и воцарилась полная тишина. 

Пока не послышалась первая песнь. 

Один за другим киты стали появляться на поверхности. Люди на борту заохали от представшего зрелища. Прошли десятилетия с тех пор, как в последний раз видели стаю китов, особенно таких огромных. Они продолжали появляться, всё больше и больше китов выныривали из глубин, выкрикивая кто низко, кто высоко, пока голоса их не слились в единый хор. Люди были ими окружены, казалось, будто корабль покоится на спинах созданий, нежели на воде. 

Вода начала вибрировать, сотрясая корабль, как при землетрясении, и появилась морда зверя, что был больше всего, что принцесса когда-либо видела. Его голова появилась над водой, возвышаясь над кораблём, а затем он выгнулся и пал обратно, вызвав жутчайшие волны. Зверь нырнул, щёлкнув хвостом по поверхности, и издал печальнейшую песнь, что отдавалась эхом, казалось, даже в воздухе. 

— Скинуть гроб. 

— Ваше Высочество? — переспросил моряк. 

— Я сказала скинуть гроб! — крикнула она, и глаза её вспыхнули от гнева. Моряки поспешили сделать, как было приказано, и столкнули гроб с края корабля. Тяжёлое дерево приземлилось на спины китов. 

Голова великого Левиафана оплыла их корабль по кругу, распевая свою грустную, грустную песнь в унисон с другими китами. Стая начала уплывать от корабля, китов становилось всё меньше, пока не остался один Левиафан. Гроб исчез давно, его, вероятно, уже несли под водой другие киты, люди на борту могли лишь с изумлением и благоговением наблюдать за зверем, который в последний раз оплыл их корабль, перед тем как исчезнуть в глубинах, издав последний оглушительный звук, и наступила тишина. 

Когда бы принцессу ни спрашивали о появлении Левиафана на похоронах её отца, она лишь отвечала, что не знает как, но это случилось. И было это больше похоже, будто зверь «приветствовал старого друга». 

Сменились поколения, минули века. Истории Левиафана стали лишь легендами. Их рассказывали как страшилки морякам и как сказки о монстрах ребятишкам. 

Но очень изредка, раз в несколько веков или около того, в порт будет возвращаться лодка, и моряки на ней будут мертвенно бледными от страха, и руки их будут трястись. Они будут рассказывать, как видели создание столько огромное, что оно могло бы проглотить остров за один раз. Как оно вырвалось из моря, подобно молниям Зевса и гневу Посейдона, и волны были такой силы, что едва не опрокинули лодку. И песни их невесомой гармонией находили отклик где-то глубоко в груди и сотрясали кости. 

— Их?

— Двое, — скажут моряки. — Левиафанов было двое. 

 

*значение иероглифов 秀珉, которыми записывается имя.


	2. Бонус 1. NC-17. Сцена в бассейне.

Лу Хань бы никогда и ни за что не подумал, что перед ним появится он. Кто бы знал, что создание в его руках и есть сам бог и, более того, однажды они уже встречались.

Воспоминания были всё ещё неясными, но в глубине души он понимал, насколько значимо существование человека, которого он целовал. Левиафан — слово сорвалось с его губ раньше, чем он осознал это, и взгляд Сюминя наполнил его сердце теплом и болью тоски. Его глаза были затянуты пеленой любви и обожания, и Лу Хань был очарован. Он опустил взгляд на влажные мерцающие губы бога, восхищаясь полуулыбкой, распустившейся на них — правый её уголок подёрнулся чуть выше. Холодные влажные руки легли на лицо Лу Ханя, и дворянин оказался притянут для голодного поцелуя.

Сюминь всё ещё был смущён, но очевидно настойчив. Бог прижимал Лу Ханя к себе, нежно, но крепко держа за голову, и целовал с той невинной страстью, что будоражила его кровь.

Лу Хань поднял Сюминя чуть выше — вода делала его и без того маленькое тело невесомым. Он поддерживал его снизу и, будучи не в силах сдержать себя, сжал мягкую плоть под своими руками. Бог вздрогнул от странных ощущений, пронзивших его тело, и разорвал поцелуй, рвано выдохнув. Его ноги ещё крепче сомкнулись на талии молодого дворянина, и, обернувшись, он увидел, как руки Лу Ханя исследуют его тело. И тот воспользовался шансом и приник губами к шее, пощипывая нежную кожу и упиваясь её сладостью, которая скрывала едва заметную соль морей.

 _Как и его губы…_ Мелькнуло где-то в сознании Лу Ханя, пока он мягко покусывал её, и бог в его руках выгнулся, отчего прижался ещё теснее.

И Лу Хань понял, что хочет большего. Каким ужасным человеком он был! Зная, через что прошёл бог всего несколько дней назад, он хотел бы сделать то же самое. Он провёл языком по следам на шее, что оставил тот моряк, и желание взять его, сделать своим казалось просто ужасным.

Он отстранился, глубоко дыша сквозь чуть приоткрытый рот. Сюминь вторил ему, обвивая шею Лу Ханя руками. Он притянул его ближе и прижался своим лбом к его, растворяясь в удовольствии, и Лу Хань вдыхал запах моря, слизывая его с губ бога.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил дворянин.

— Мм?

— С тобой… С тобой всё хорошо? Когда мы…

Он не хотел, чтобы бог чувствовал себя неуютно из-за прошлых неприятных воспоминаний. И, видимо, ему не стоило волноваться, потому что Сюминь улыбнулся и сказал:

— Мне хорошо, — и мимолётно коснулся губ Лу Ханя своими, так легко, словно пёрышко опустилось на них. Хотел бы Лу Хань знать, понимает ли мальчик, чем они сейчас занимаются. Понимает ли такое существо, как Левиафан, что значит секс. Размножение? Возможно. Но Лу Хань хотел раскрыть ему и другую сторону — удовольствие, поклонение, любовь, тепло. Он хотел отдать богу всё, что только мог предложить, и взамен он хотел взять всё, чем обладал бог.

_Он хотел большего._

Подхватив Сюминя, Лу Хань понёс его туда, где помельче, и усадил на край бассейна. Он колебался, покусывая губу, и глубокая складка залегла меж его бровей, отчего бог посмотрел на него с немым вопросом в глазах.

— Я хочу показать тебе… — начал он. — Я хочу… Я хочу, чтобы ты… Но не хочу, чтобы тебе не понравилось, и… Я не знаю…

Он не находил слов. Лу Хань чувствовал себя так, словно лишает его невинности, и от этой мысли буквально заалели щёки, пока сам он пытался побороть нарастающее возбуждение. Этот мальчик имел над ним власти больше, чем он мог когда-либо помыслить.

— Я не против, — тихо сказал Сюминь, болтнув ногой в воде, — с тобой.

Лу Хань опустил руки ему на колени и нежно помассировал их с внутренней стороны.

— Уверен?

Когда Сюминь кивнул, Лу Хань едва заметно вздохнул, словно задумавшись, прежде чем раскрыть ноги бога аккуратным, но уверенным движением. Юный дворянин придвинулся чуть ближе, оказавшись меж бёдер Сюминя, и оставил нежный поцелуй в уголке его рта. Затем чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, но бог был слишком занят тем, что смотрел в другую сторону, чтобы заметить это. Его полуприкрытые глаза застыли на обнажённом животе Лу Ханя, а щёки прелестно розовели.

Руки Лу Ханя были нежными, успокаивающими и добрыми. Сюминь понимал, как тот внимателен к нему, он всё ещё помнил ощущение мозолистых рук, рывком раздвинувших ноги, и нежное прикосновение Лу Ханя нахлынуло на его воспоминания, словно прохладные воды Арктического океана. Оно обескуражило его, и юноша мог думать только о том, как приятно то, что происходит сейчас.

Если бы только Лу Хань мог поставить на нём метку своими касаниями. Он бы с гордостью носил на себе отпечаток доброй руки дворянина; да, людские тела хрупки, но сломать их не настолько легко.

Лу Хань скользнул ещё выше, оглаживая ушибы, будто бы надеясь, что его прикосновения исцелят все раны. Затем его руки продолжили своё восхождение, добравшись до первой пуговицы на мокрой рубашке, которая холодом цеплялась за плечи Сюминя.

Бог наблюдал за происходящим с интересом. Лу Хань раздевал его так, словно распаковывал драгоценнейший подарок, и от напряжения его сердце гулко билось о грудную клетку. Он судорожно вздохнул, и Лу Хань снова наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать в шею.

Осталось всего три пуговицы.

Кончики пальцев прошлись по соскам, спрятанным под мокрой тканью, и те чуть затвердели в ответ на дразнящее прикосновение, а сам бог задрожал от нетерпения.

Две.

Сюминь выдохнул, чуть приподняв голову и издав первый приглушённый стон, когда Лу Хань прикусил кожу на шее. Просто лёгкое давление, им не причинишь боли. Бог испытал лишь удовольствие.

Одна.

Рубашка сползла с плеч, полностью открывая его Лу Ханю. И вместо того чтобы ощущать отвращение, уязвимость и страх, он ощущал лишь смущение. Он немного поёрзал на том месте, где сидел, и не мог понять, почему его тело и рассудок реагируют именно так. И почему людям нравится так часто раздеваться? Они ведь могли бы просто быть нагими, как и киты.

Он продолжал думать об этом, поддаваясь прикосновениям Лу Ханя, который мягко подтолкнул его назад, уложив на холодный пол, и, почти сразу накрыв сосок мягкими и тёплыми губами, дразняще облизал его, прежде чем втянуть в рот. Бог ахнул и затрясся, когда Лу Хань, накрыв пальцем другой сосок, надавил на него и стал гладить по кругу. Сюминь застонал, сведя ноги вокруг Лу Ханя, и руками ухватился за его мокрые плечи.

Ощущения сбивали его с толку — они были не похожи ни на что из того, что бог испытывал ранее. И от того, как язык Лу Ханя скользнул по розовому бугорку, прежде чем втянуть его, Сюминя затрясло, и по спине пробежали мурашки. Даже когда Лу Хань сжал его между пальцев и потянул, боль лишь заставила его задрожать от удовольствия.

Он обвил руками голову Лу Ханя, откидываясь назад и закрывая глаза от ощущений. Он поддался навстречу движению, когда человек переключился на другую сторону, а его рот жаждующе сомкнулся на соске, а рука заменила губы на другом. Когда Лу Хань отстранился, припухшие соски Сюминя алели и подрагивали в такт сердцебиения бога; защипанные, покусанные и обласканные. Он огладил чувствительные бусины, наблюдая за тем, как Сюминь сильнее приоткрыл рот, сбивчиво дыша.

— Тебе хорошо? — спросил он, приблизившись к щеке бога для поцелуя.

— Да… — на выдохе ответил Сюминь.

— Я могу продолжить?

Сюминь вспыхнул ещё сильнее, слегка кивнув в знак согласия, и Лу Хань улыбнулся в ответ на стеснение. Он спускался поцелуями по груди, оставляя за собой горящий след, касался губами каждой отметины, каждого синяка, словно очарованный пурпуром кожи. Он провёл языком по измученной коже бёдер, и бог вздрогнул от боли, но тут же расслабился, чувствуя тепло чужого языка и слюны. Где-то в глубине души он пришёл к мысли, что был бы совсем не против того, чтобы всё его тело было пурпурным и синим — если Лу Хань будет касаться его так.

Но он чувствовал, что Лу Хань будет обожать его и так.

— Рад видеть, что тебе нравится.

Рука легла ему меж ног, сжимая и поглаживая. Резкий вздох сорвался с губ Сюминя, когда он опустил взгляд широко распахнутых глаз на их тела.

— Что ты?..

— Тшш… Расслабься.

Ленивое движение — и Сюминь задрожал от внезапной вспышки удовольствия. Вцепившись в своего человека ещё крепче, он застонал. Он не понимал, что Лу Хань делает, но это было приятно, очень приятно. Лу Хань водил по всей длине неспешно и размеренно, он наслаждался сладкими и тихими звуками, что издавал Сюминь. Он сжал чуть сильнее и почувствовал, как член в его руке дёрнулся в ответ.

— Хорошо? — спросил Лу Хань, с улыбкой целуя бога в шею. Он уже знал ответ.

В ответ бог лишь сильнее обвил его ногами, толкаясь навстречу прикосновениям и тихо хныкая. Он чувствовал себя странно — его тело дрожало от тепла, которого он ранее никогда не знал. Даже самый тёплый океан, который встречался ему на пути, не шёл ни в какое сравнение. Нет, это тепло горело, всё его тело излучало его, а сердцевина была ещё горячее.

Он вскрикнул, когда Лу Хань провёл большим пальцем по кончику, и оттуда появилась струя мутноватой жидкости. Он застонал, когда тот убрал руку, и его ноги просяще задрожали, отчего юноша усмехнулся. Тяжело дыша, бог наблюдал за тем, как он поднёс руку ко рту и слизнул то, что изверг из себя Сюминь.

— За-зачем ты… — запинаясь начал он, когда Лу Хань чуть приподнял его, чтобы ослабить хватку ног. Он разместил Сюминя на краю бассейна, уложив его раскинутые чуть согнутые ноги на бортике. Лу Хань касался нежной кожи, упиваясь любовью к тому, как она с готовностью принимала его.

— Мне нравится твой вкус, — было ответом. — Вкус твоих губ, твоей кожи, — он опустил голову, и Сюминь смотрел на него в смятении. — Всего тебя.

Без предупреждения Лу Хань взял в рот напряжённый член Сюминя и подразнил головку языком, прежде чем втянуть его в себя. От влажного тепла тело бога пронзило острое удовольствие, и он выгнулся навстречу, издав громкий, совсем не такой, как прежде, стон, в который Лу Хань тут же влюбился.

Он вобрал его ещё чуть глубже. Член вошёл легко, приятной тяжестью ложась на язык, и юноша, взяв его до конца, стал полизывать и посасывать твёрдую плоть.

Запрокинув голову, Сюминь стонал, полностью отдавшись ощущениям. Его переполняло удовольствие, к которому его тело не привыкло и на которое реагировало слишком остро; оно буквально лишало его твёрдой опоры под ногами. В голове пульсировало только «Лу Хань, Лу Хань, Лу Хань», он не мог думать ни о чём другом, когда юный дворянин двигался по его члену, беря всё глубже и плотно охватывая губами вокруг. Его человек двигался с твёрдым намерением выпустить голос бога на волю, и Сюминь не смел ослушаться.

Лу Хань крепко, но аккуратно держал мальчика, чтобы не сделать больно на месте болезненных меток, лишь удерживал его на месте. Он оставлял богу свободу движения, тот толкался ему в рот, и он с готовностью принимал каждое движение, лаская жаждущую плоть языком. Лу Хань начал двигаться быстрее, слыша, как голос Сюминя сорвался, его прерывистое дыхание подстёгивало его.

И он продолжал — наполнял бога, делая ему хорошо, вынуждая хныкать, поскуливать, стонать. Ему нравилась эта реакция, и он снова и снова ловил себя на том, что смотрит снизу вверх на лицо Сюминя, искажённое пьянящим удовольствием.

Аккуратным движением он развёл ноги Сюминя ещё чуть шире, и тот накрыл ладошками глаза, чтобы отогнать от себя видение, как голова Лу Ханя движется меж его бёдер, а его член снова и снова исчезает за этими губами. Влажная рубашка была холодной, но, казалось, нагрелась буквально за секунду, оказавшись на горящих щеках. Его грудь вздымалась, удовольствие всё нарастало, и бог начал думать, что, если Лу Хань продолжит, то он просто-напросто взорвётся.

И это было не так далеко от правды. Ещё всего несколько движений — и Лу Хань почувствовал на языке вкус семени Сюминя, член которого подрагивал от пережитого удовольствия. Плач бога был музыкой для его ушей, он массировал вздрагивающие бёдра, опускаясь всё ниже, пока его нос не уткнулся в живот его прекрасного создания, и Лу Хань жадно сглотнул. Он не прекращал двигаться, пока бог бился в оргазме, словно желая выпить его до дна, опустошить его до последней капли. И каждый раз, когда он думал, что Сюмин достиг предела, немного усилий — и он извергался снова, и стонал, обуреваемый желанием и страстью; он вскрикивал, стоны становились всё громче.

Боги, как же он хотел большего. Ещё и ещё большего. Лу Хань двигался по всей длине, напористо вылизывая каждый миллиметр, он хотел, чтобы бог извергался снова и снова, чтобы он вскрикивал до тех пор, пока не начнёт всхлипывать, чтобы удовольствие поглотило его. Он не хотел останавливаться.

Беспокойные и дрожащие пальцы путались в его влажным волосах, сжимая, но не дёргая, словно бог боялся причинить ему боль.

— Хватит! Хватит!.. — голос Сюминя дрожал, а тело его билось в судорогах затянувшегося оргазма. Он был красный весь — едва ли не до самой груди, щёки горели переспелой вишней, а на глазах выступили слёзы. Ему не хватало воздуха, с каждым витком болезненного удовольствия он задыхался.

Лу Хань отстранился неохотно, вид измождённого Сюминя приводил его в состояние неконтролируемого возбуждения, его член возвышался гордо и в полной боевой готовности. Он прикусил нежную кожу на бедре и втянул её, чтобы сдержать самого себя. Бог застонал в ответ, но просто рухнул на спину, более безвольный и опустошённый оргазмом. Он никогда не думал, что люди чувствуют так ярко. Это было очень волнующе, но утомляло тело.

Бог провёл рукой по голове дворянина, наблюдая, как тот оставляет красные метки на нежной коже ног, и он понимал, что эти отметины ему нравятся. Тело в следах любви и желания — Сюминь хотел, чтобы Лу Хань украсил ими всё его тело. Чтобы закрыть всё то, что было не его рук дело.

Сюминь смог сесть, всё ещё немного дезориентированный, но Лу Хань поддерживал его и целовал с любовью. Бог почувствовал солёный привкус на чужом языке и отстранился.

— Солёно.

Лу Хань рассмеялся, притянул Сюминя к себе и, обняв, целовал снова и снова.

— Ну что ты так. Сладко же. Не думаю, что тебе бы хотелось знать, как у других.

— Ты уже делал кому-то такое?

Лу Ханю стало неловко, и он отвёл вгляд, избегая любопытных глаз.

— Ну... Когда был младше. Безрассудное юношество с другими детьми из знатных семей, — он обнял Сюминя крепче. — Но не больше.

— Я тоже должен тебе так сделать?

Лу Хань тяжело сглотнул, представив, как Сюминь, на коленях, принимает его старательно, но стыдливо, ожидая, чтобы его повели — нет, нет, он пытался не обращать внимания на пульсацию собственного члена. Взяв бога за руку, он поцеловал костяшки, прежде чем повести её вниз.

— Руки будет достаточно, — ответил юноша, помогая Сюминю охватить его пальцами по всей длине, держа руку бога в своей. Он показывал, как надо двигать рукой вверх и вниз, иной раз сжимая, а другой — оглаживая головку, и Сюминь, оторвав взгляд от того, что происходило между их телами, с любопытством посмотрел на Лу Ханя, когда он тихо застонал. Бог наблюдал с пристальным интересом за своим человеком, двигая рукой чуть быстрее, Лу Ханю оставалось только следовать за тем, в чьих руках вдруг оказалась инициатива, и он облизал губы, уловив сладостные стоны юного дворянина.

Сюминь ускорился ещё, и рука Лу Ханя опустилась ему на бедро, он сжимал и поглаживал податливое тело, наклоняясь за поцелуем и издавая стоны, тонущие в губах бога. Сюминь блаженно выдохнул и, закрыв глаза, стал отвечать на поцелуй, позволяя стонам Лу Ханя окутать его с головой. Наверное, именно это чувствовал Лу Хань, когда ублажал бога. Осознание того, что ты доставляешь кому-то удовольствие, вынуждаешь его облачать свои ощущения в форму звуков.

Сюминь улыбнулся своим мыслям и приоткрыл рот, с готовностью впуская язык Лу Ханя. Вторая рука тоже потянулась вниз, и он дразняще сжал член уже двумя руками; новое положение позволяло ему двигаться ещё больше, Лу Ханю — ощущать ещё больше.

Ещё немного, и Лу Хань излился в ждущие этого руки Сюминя, который левой рукой оглаживал головку, а правой продолжал неспешно двигаться по всей длине. Юный дворянин наконец разорвал поцелуй с громким стоном, и лицо его выражало абсолютное блаженство; он был поразительно прекрасен в глазах бога. Он нежно взял Сюминя за тонкие запястья и убрал его руки со своего члена, оставляя на губах последний целомудренный поцелуй.

— Спасибо тебе.

Бог только промурчал что-то в ответ и крепко обнял обнажённое тело, притягивая к себе. Надо не забыть потом обязательно поблагодарить Лу Ханя за то, что он научил его тому, как приятно может быть, если ты человек.


End file.
